


Sweet Tooth

by mveloc



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mveloc/pseuds/mveloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty explanation as to why Delphine's name is "Eskimo Pie" in Cosima's contacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** Well, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to write something. I'm working on a bunch of different things right now, but I managed to bang this one out in an hour so I figured I'd post it, since I know how starved we all are for some Cophine with the hiatus. I'm sure most of you managed to pick up on it, but for those of you who didn't, we see that Cosima's name for Delphine in her e-mail contact list is "Eskimo Pie." I thought this was super cute and warranted a backstory. Of course, my mind immediately went to the gutter. Hope you all enjoy :)

“Did you get the e-mail that I sent you?”

“Huh? What e-mail? What about?”

The blonde sighs angrily, stalking over to where Cosima is sitting, occupied by the screen of her laptop. She’s always been a patient woman, she considers her patience to be one of her better qualities, but the dreadlocked girl is beginning to seriously test her.

“I’ve asked you three times, Cosima. Have you checked your e-mail today?”

“No, no. Not yet. I will. Just let me--”

She shifts behind the brunette, gazing over her shoulder to see what is sapping all of her attention. When she sees colorful graphics and running game sprites on the screen, she licks her lips and bites down on her lower lip, trying to prevent herself from saying something harsh.

“Are you serious?” she snaps.

“What?” Cosima shrugs.

Delphine reaches forward, slamming the laptop shut.

“Hey! I was in the middle of a quest!”

“Oh, forgive me. I wasn’t aware that your dragons and wizards were more important than our work,” the doctor says, her voice dangerously low.

“Come on. Don’t be like that. I was just trying to unwind,” Cosima says with a crooked grin. “It’s been shit storm after shit storm these last few weeks. I just wanted a little break, you know?”

“Cosima, we can’t afford to take a break. Stop being childish.”

As soon as the words leave her mouth, she knows she’ll immediately regret them. Her hunch is instantly rewarded with a pair of arched brows and an incredibly forced smile thrown in her direction. 

“Well, excuse me, Doctor Cormier.”

She gathers her laptop in her arms and begins to walk away.

“W-Wait! Cosima, where are you going?”

Cosima stops and turns around. She’s offended, but she doesn’t wear her anger on her sleeve like her sisters Sarah or Alison might. Hers is a quiet anger, one that hides behind a sneer and caustic comments.

“Since I’m being such a child, I figured I’d go to my room. You know, maybe sit in time out. Is that okay with you?”

Delphine sighs heavily, her head hanging low.

“I’m sorry, Cosima. I didn’t mean it like that.”

The brunette remains frozen in place, sizing up the French woman, trying to determine whether or not her apology is sincere. When she determines that it is, she heads back over and drops down in her previous spot on the couch.

“You need to relax, Delphine,” she tells her.

“I’ll be able to relax when you’re well again, _mon amour_.”

Delphine is all business, all the time. It’s very different from Cosima’s own approach, but it’s one of the things she loves best about her golden-haired monitor. Delphine is like a faithful labrador, hardworking and loyal, constantly seeking Cosima’s approval. She thinks that by curing her lover, maybe Cosima will finally believe that she’s on her side. Smiling, Cosima opens her laptop once again, pulling up her inbox to read her e-mails. She notices that Delphine’s e-mail is near the top of the list and she clicks it, opening the message.

“Yep. I got it,” she says. “Are you happy now?”

A small smile finds its way onto Delphine’s face. She sits down next to Cosima, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek and pacifying the clone.

“ _Oui. Très bien_.”

She rests her head on Cosima’s shoulder, watching as her girlfriend reads through the message. It takes her a moment to spot it, but once she does, her head immediately perks up.

“What... what is that?” 

“What’s what?” Cosima mumbles.

She continues scrolling down the page but Delphine intervenes, scrolling back up to read the subject and sender lines.

“Eskimo Pie? Really?”

Cosima giggles.

“What? I thought it was cute.”

“You have me saved in your contacts as Eskimo Pie?” she asks again, incredulously.

She isn’t sure whether she should be charmed or embarrassed by her geeky lover. Despite being horribly unprofessional, it is somewhat endearing, although it’s a nickname that the tattooed girl has never referred to her by in person.

“You’re gonna tease me for being childish again, aren’t you?” Cosima asks, her tongue poking out from behind her teeth as she smiles.

“No. I promise,” Delphine replies. “I just...”

She stops before finishing her train of thought and Cosima shuts the laptop, sliding it onto the coffee table. She turns on the couch so she’s facing Delphine.

“What? What is it?” she pries.

“Well... why Eskimo Pie?” she wonders.

“Huh?”

“Why not Puppy? That would make a little more sense, considering how you love to torment me. Or even Crazy Science.”

Cosima continues to giggle, burying her face in her hands. It’s Delphine’s turn to laugh now and she reaches for Cosima’s hands, pulling them away from her face, not allowing her her makeshift barrier.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Cosima responds, her cheeks slowly turning a faint shade of red.

“You’re blushing, Cosima. What is it?” she tries again.

“I can’t tell you. It’s private.”

Delphine rolls her eyes.

“Are you really going to use that on me, Cosima? I’m your monitor, remember? Not much of your life is private from me.”

“That’s... frustratingly true.”

Delphine stares at her expectantly, waiting for the explanation she knows will follow if she continues to press just a little harder. Cosima tries to dismiss her a few times, disappearing into the bathroom. Delphine waits outside the door, characteristic of her puppy-like persona, waiting for Cosima to emerge so she can continue to pester her. She follows her into the kitchen, whining as Cosima puts the kettle on to make tea.

“You seriously aren’t going to let this go, are you?” Cosima asks.

“No. I’m not,” Delphine replies, matter-of-factly. “I’m a scientist. Curiosity comes with the territory.”

“Well, I guess that’s true,” Cosima shrugs.

She leans back against the counter, staring at the tall blonde who is chewing on her bottom lip, waiting for the brunette’s answer. Smirking, Cosima pushes herself away from the counter and saunters over towards her girlfriend.

“Okay. I’ll tell you.”

She wraps her arms around Delphine’s neck, leaning in and stealing a quick kiss.

“You know how much I love Eskimo Pies...,” she begins, trailing a line of kisses down Delphine’s jawline.

The French woman’s eyes flutter and she sighs, nodding in agreement. Cosima’s hands drop to her waist and she feels her fingers tease at the hem of her top, slipping slightly underneath, gently rapping over smooth, pasty skin. Delphine licks her lips and closes her eyes, tilting her head back as she feels Cosima’s fingers encircle her navel and her lips sneak lower. They kiss a path down the column of her neck, stopping at her collarbone.

“They’re my favourite thing to... _eat_ ,” she says, emphasizing the last word with a nip.

Delphine moans and Cosima backs them up until the blonde’s ass hits the edge of the countertop. As if on cue, she slides herself up onto the counter, staring down at the cocky girl positioned between her legs.

“Kind of like you.”

Delphine finally makes the connection and her eyes immediately darken as soon as she is able to decipher the American’s intent. She reaches for the button on Delphine’ s jeans, popping it open with ease and pulling the zipper down.

“Really?” Delphine asks with a smirk of her own, playing along.

“Oh yeah,” Cosima mumbles, pulling denim down toned and lengthy legs. “Totally.”

She throws the jeans somewhere behind her, running her hands up the smoothness of Delphine’s legs. She leans forward, pressing a kiss to the inner part of Delphine’s right knee, smirking when she’s rewarded by an airy sigh.

“Although...,” she starts, her lips slowly rising higher and higher, catching on the doctor’s inner thigh, her tongue swirling around in nonsensical patterns. “I think you might be even sweeter.”

Her fingers find the elastic of her panties and Delphine raises her ass ever-so-slightly to allow Cosima to pull them down her legs and add them to the list of forgotten garments, along with her jeans. Cosima spreads her legs apart at the knees, leaning in even closer to inspect her handiwork; Delphine’s wetness is palpable and Cosima can’t contain a light chuckle of both arrogance and excitement.

“Cosima,” Delphine says, warning her lover in a breathless puff of words. “Don’t tease.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” she replies, smirking up at Delphine from between her legs.

She draws her tongue in a long, languid stroke through Delphine’s wetness and the blonde’s head reels back along with her eyes, slamming into the cupboard behind her, rocking the dishes resting safely in their oak confines. Cosima stops to laugh for a moment before continuing with her teasing, drawing chesty groans from the blonde’s parted lips. Delphine braces herself on the edge of the counter, the dark granite cool against her heated skin, succumbing to the sensation of Cosima’s mouth; she’s never met someone with such a skillful tongue, both in and out of the bedroom. She can faintly hear the sound of the kettle beginning to boil, but she does her best to ignore it as Cosima’s motions become more fevered, her tongue gaining momentum against her clit. 

“ _Merde_...,” she whimpers, her eyes clamping shut.

She bites down hard on her lower lip to try and prevent the soft mewing sounds that seem to be seeping from her mouth, but she has little success, especially when Cosima captures her sensitive nub between her own lips and begins sucking.

“God, Cosima!” she expels. “Don’t stop!”

The spectacled clone wants to tell her lover that she couldn’t even if she wanted to, but that would require removing her mouth from Delphine’s sweetness. She knows her monitor’s body well enough by to know just where she’s needed and how much pressure is required to send her world spinning. Delphine’s always been fairly easy to please, but she likes to chalk it up to her own prowess. Even now, she knows it won’t take long for the European to unravel.

She mixes up her technique, constantly keeping the blonde guessing, prohibiting her from falling into any sort of comfortable, familiar rhythm; she uses the very tip of her tongue to trace lightly and its flatness to stroke broadly, trying to suppress her grin as Delphine’s legs tremble uncontrollably, her body slowly quaking.

“You close?” she purrs against her.

Of course, she already knows the answer, but she wants to hear Delphine say it.

“ _O-Oui_ ,” she replies, her voice a high-pitched squeak. 

With every flick of her tongue, she can feel Delphine growing wetter and see the muscles in her abdomen clench tightly. When she lowers her tongue, finally entering the doctor, Delphine’s hands abandon the edge of the counter and find purchase on the back of her head, holding her in position, demanding she continue with her ministrations. She obliges, plunging deeper until the blonde finally comes undone in a fit of yowls and spasms. Cosima feels her come hot against her face and smiles, doing her best to lap away at her girlfriend’s liquid desire. When she’s finished, she wipes her mouth against the sleeve of her shirt and leans up, finding Delphine’s lips.

“I was right,” she moans against them.

Delphine’s hands cup her face and she deepens the kiss, tasting herself on Cosima’s lips. It’s something she never quite gets used to, but it sends another throbbing, pulsating sensation between her legs.

“Is that so?” she asks, sucking gently on Cosima’s lower lip.

“Mmhm. You’re _so_ much sweeter.”

Delphine nudges Cosima, forcing her to take a few paces back. With the free space, she slides down from the counter and closes the distance between, continuing to force Cosima backwards until they are in the living room, right back where they started. She pushes Cosima and smiles as she watches the brunette flop onto the couch. In the background, they can hear the wailing kettle.

“We should probably get that,” she says with a lazy grin.

“It’s just water,” Delphine replies with a shrug, peeling her top over her head and immediately pulling Cosima’s attention back to her. “It’ll evaporate.”

“Yeah, but it’s gonna keep wailing.”

She straddles Cosima’s waist, claiming her lips in another hungry kiss as she finally begins the task of removing the layers of clothing from her overdressed girlfriend.

“Don’t worry,” Delphine tells her. 

Her lips go to Cosima’s throat, closing at her pulse point, eliciting a deep moan from the depths of the brunette’s chest.

“We won’t even be able to hear it over you.”


End file.
